


A Safe Person

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Coming Out, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), idk what else to tag, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Leon has a revelation: he might like men. He decides to tell someone and finds a safe person to tell. Uhhh idk what this is honestly.
Kudos: 18





	A Safe Person

Leon wandered the halls of the large school, looking for someone to talk to. He was going at a brisk pace, not quite running but not just walking either. The baseball star felt like if he didn't keep going he'd break down. Just flop to the floor and cry. He wasn't sure what he was doing. but he just felt like he had to go somewhere.  
"Kuwata!" a familiar voice yelled after him, and a hand gripped his shoulder. "No running in the hallways." Oh fuck. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach, until he had a thought.  
"I technically wasn't running," he replied with a shrug, his hands jammed into the pocket of his jeans. "Actually, I need to talk to you."  
Kiyotaka frowned at him. "Really? What about?" He was loud, too loud, and Leon looked around frantically. "What's wrong, Leon? What's bothering you?"  
"Hush!" Leon hissed. "Someone'll hear you." His eyes darted around, and he spotted an empty classroom at the end of the hallway. "In here, I wanna talk in private." Leon grabbed Taka's hand and led him inside, then shut the door.  
"What's bothering you?" he repeated. The moral compass's face had softened a bit, and he lowered his voice like Leon requested. "Is something wrong?"  
Okay, this was it. Leon licked his lips and pulled his hands out of his pockets, cracking them. "Well...I'm not really even fully sure about this, this is just some thoughts, but..." He took a deep breath and looked Kiyotaka in the eyes. "I think I might be bisexual."  
The hall monitor blinked in surprise, and Leon wondered what he was thinking. What was Ishimaru expecting? Clearly not that, by his reaction. Leon braced himself for laughter, disgust, shouting, things that others had experienced.  
Instead of any of that, however, Taka said "please explain that, I don't know what it means." He seemed a bit confused.  
"Uh...well, it means that I don't just like women. I think I like women more, but...I like boys as well. I'm not sure. It's new to me." Taka's face changed again, and he smiled.  
"Ah. So you like both men and woman. Is this a love confession?" Leon freaked out at this and shook his head frantically.  
"No! But I haven't told anyone else, and I felt like I needed to. I just..." The baseball star shook his head again, more to himself than to Ishimaru. "I just feel weird about it and need someone safe to tell. Um...if you're okay with me being into men."  
"Of course I'm okay with you liking men!" Taka cried, slapping his forehead. "In fact, I'm upset that I didn't realize that it existed sooner! I must learn more about things like this!" Leon cringed as his voice raised. "Sorry, Leon."  
"It's fine," he said, grinning now. "I'm glad that you're okay with it. Just...if you do that thing-"  
"What thing?" Taka cut him off with a sharp hand motion.  
"Well, uh, when you learn about something, you share it with everyone. If you do that...please leave my name out of it. I don't want everyone to know in case people...disagree with it."  
They started at each other for a minute, not moving. Then, Take spoke up again. "Of course I won't single you out! I promise to make this environment more comfortable for you, Kuwata. Your safety and comfort is important to me." He put a hand on Leon's shoulder for comfort.  
"Thanks, man," Leon beamed. "I'm grateful for you, Taka. You're great." The two of them smiled at each other again, then the bell rang. Damn bell. "We should go. Promise to keep this between us?"  
"Yes!" The moral compass shook his hand unexpectedly, then marched out of the room to his own class. Nodding at his friend, Leon followed suit and went to his locker. That went surprisingly well. Now that he had that out, he was grateful to have an ally.

**Author's Note:**

> A new story? Hell yeah! This kinda started off of a dream I had the other night. I feel like Taka would really go all out to make any and all LGBTQA+ students feel comfortable even if he wasn't LGBTQA+ himself.  
> Also, fun fact: I learned recently that a safety pin on your clothes means that you're a safe person foranyone who faces discrimination. So I kinda made a headcanon that Leon wears it to try and subtly show his support.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
